Black Horse
by kingradin17
Summary: "Aku pikir pangeran selalu berkuda putih, tapi tampaknya pangeranku adalah pangeran berkuda hitam" / "Rasanya menaklukan hatimu sama seperti menaklukan kuda liar, kenapa begitu sulit membuatmu percaya padaku?" / HunHan, Genderswitch, schoool life, hati hati banyakk adegan kuda-kudaan (?). Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Black Horse**

**Author: kingradin**

**Genre: School life**

**Main Pair: HunHan / Han! Fem / GS**

**Rate : T**

**Note: dont forget REVIEW :3**

Spring, Seoul, South Korea

Sebuah Maybach 62s hitam mengkilap melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang relative masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mulai berlari –lari kecil melakukan jogging di Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah ini. Langit masih berwarna lembayung dengan sinar fajar yang menerobos sedikit menyinari kota Seoul. Seorang gadis menatap kosong ke luar jendela, menatapi sekumpulan remaja perempuan yang asyik bercengkrama di sudut taman dengan sepeda yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan kapan terakhir kali ia mengobrol bersama teman-temannya dengan begitu bahagia seperti sekumpulan gadis di taman sana.

Semenjak perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas beberapa bulan lalu, hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bukan lagi seorang gadis kaya yang bebas berkeliaran di pinggiran jalan, menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya hanya untuk membicarakan baju model apa yang sedang ngetrend saat ini, atau mungkin membicarakan beberapa hawt stuff yang kerap kali membuat mereka terkikik geli. Ya, dia bukan lagi seorang gadis berjiwa bebas yang punya kehidupan normal. Sekarang dia adalah pewaris tunggal Xi Corporation, gadis yang akan mewarisi perusahaan raksasa yang menaungi jutaan nyawa pekerjanya di berbagai belahan dunia. Dia punya tanggung jawab besar untuk ini, sangat besar hingga kedua orang tuanya membekalinya berbagai ilmu dan dengan teganya menjauhkan gadis cantik ini dari dunia luar. Dia bahkan 'diasingkan' ke sekolah internasional terbaik di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Dan disinilah ia berada, di dalam mobil Maybach 62s hadiah ulang tahunnya, duduk nyaman di jok kulit warna putih bersih yang interiornya dipesan khusus oleh sang ibu. Begitu nyaman dan empuk, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang kacau balau tak karuan, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti di 'tempat pengasingan'.

Jemari lentiknya meremas pelan ujung rok tutu putih gading yang ujungnya menyetuh nyaris lima belas senti diatas lutut. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan kala keping hazel jernih itu menangkap sebuah bangunan super besar yang di dominasi warna putih gading elegan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Luhan-ku. Tenanglah" sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut tangan milik gadis bernama Luhan itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, berusaha tersenyum kearah wanita di usia empat puluhan yang masih terlihat sangat cantik, duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Mom" bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum merasakan remasan lembut dan hangat di tangannya.

Dia kembali melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela, sudah banyak mobil yang tergolong mewah memasuki gerbang bangunan tersebut. Tulisan 'Seoul Foreign High School' terpampang besar besar dan mengkilap memantulkan sinar mentari di puncak atapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di lobinya, Luhan menghela nafas, menunggu seorang petugas membukakan pintu sementara sang supir keluar untuk membuka bagasi.

Luhan melangkah keluar, menatap megahnya lobi sekolah ini. Dia melirik sang ibu yang tersenyum senang seraya melambai anggun sesaat setelah menerima koper bunga-bunganya yang besar dari sang supir.

"Dah Mom" gumamnya pelan, menatap kepergian maybach 62s tersebut menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi, berbalik untuk menatap sekeliling yang begitu ramai oleh murid-murid yang baru saja kembali dari liburannya. Lobinya tampak begitu megah dan mewah dengan berbagai macam piala yang dipajang di sebuah etalase kaca besar mengkilap di tengah-tengah lobi. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi berbagai piagam serta foto seorang pemuda bermuka datar yang dibingkai besar bertitelkan 'Student of The Year'. Luhan hendak menghampiri foto itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara membangunkannya dari segala pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Permisi Nona, biar saya bawakan koper anda ke kamar" seorang petugas tersenyum ramah padanya, Luhan mengangguk kecil menyerahkan gagang kopernya pada petugas tersebut. Ia tak perlu khawatir karena sudah ada tanda pengenal serta nomor kamar yang menggantung di koper miliknya. Petugas tadi membungkuk sopan lalu meletakan koper Luhan diatas troli, menggabungkannya dengan koper-koper lain sebelum akhirnya berlalu membawa semua koper itu pergi.

Gadis itu kembali focus pada foto bertajuk Student of The Year tadi, melangkah lebih dekat dan mulai mengamati sosok pemuda di gambar tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki garis rahang yang tegas dengan mata kecil, hidung mancung serta bibir yang sama sekali tak mengulas senyum. Ekspresinya nampak keras namun tetap terlihat tampan terlebih dengan surai coklat yang disisir rapi ke belakang, Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Memang tidak ada yang special dari foto pemuda itu, tapi entah apa alasannya jantungnya sedikit bergemuruh setelahnya.

"Halo" sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Luhan yang sempit, membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget lalu berbalik dengan gerakan sedikit defensif. Keping hazel jernihnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas telinga Luhan, tertawa renyah menunjukkan deretan gigi yang putih bersih.

"Ups, maaf aku membuatmu kaget nona, hehe..perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun" ujar gadis mungil itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Luhan bersalaman. Luhan menyambutnya dengan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan mungil tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Halo, aku Xi Luhan" sahut Luhan kalem, gadis bernama Baekhyun itu menjentikkan jarinya riang.

"Ah ya, aku tau kau. Pewaris tunggal Xi Corporation kan? Namamu banyak terlihat di koran akhir-akhir ini. Senang bertemu langsung denganmu " lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sementara Luhan meringis mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Ia sediit sensitive dengan kata 'pewaris tunggal', Luhan tak suka jika dirinya dikenal seperti itu, jadi dia hanya berusaha tersenyum menanggapi gadis di depannya sekarang.

"Jadi, aku pikir kita satu tingkat, kau kelas satu kan? Mau ikut bersamaku melihat-lihat sekolah. Aku punya satu tour guide disini" girangnya lalu menunjuk seorang laki-laki super tinggi yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa laki-laki lainnya di sudut lobi. Luhan tampak menimang-nimang ajakan tersebut, agak sedikit ragu tapi dia pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk mengingat ia sama sekali tidak punya satu pun teman disini, dan Baekhyun mungkin kandidat kuat untuk menjadi teman baik setelah ini.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo~" jawab Luhan senang, dia mengikuti langkah riang Baekhyun menuju laki-laki yang disebutnya sebagai 'tour guide' tadi.

'Tinggi sekali' begitulah kesan pertama begitu Luhan berdiri tepat di depan sang tour guide, Luhan bahkan lebih pendek meski ia sudah memakai heels tujuh senti yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Xi Luhan, teman baruku" Baekhyun memulai perkenalan, Luhan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. Pemuda bernama Chanyeol tadi menjabat tangannya dengan erat dan meyakinkan, sedikit banyak membuat Luhan kaget tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku hanya kelewat bersemangat haha" Chanyeol tertawa, mengusap tengkuknya malu sementara Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa, aku Xi Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi" Luhan kembali tersenyum setelah menenangkan dirinya dari kekagetan dan kenyataan bahwa wajah dan suara pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu sangat tidak sinkron.

"Hey, kau harusnya memanggil dia sunbae" Baekhyun berseru kecil, membuat Luhan sedikit bingung dan dengan tidak sopannya berucap 'Hah?' sedikit keras. Sudah pasti jika ada ibunya disini, ia pasti akan di pelototi karena dianggap tidak sopan.

"Ah, benarkah?" Luhan masih belum menangkap situasi apa yang sedang di hadapinya sekarang, ia menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Haha, tenanglah Baekkie-ku, dia kan tidak tahu, salahmu juga tidak mengenalkanku sebagai sunbae." Chanyeol mengacak rambut poni Baekhyun hingga gadis mungil itu memekik heboh.

"Iya, aku kakak kelasmu, tapi tidak apa kok. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja, aku kekasih si mungil ini" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun protektif sebelum nyengir lebar dan kembali membuat Luhan meringis.

"Ah, arasseo. Maafkan aku sunbae" Luhan membungkuk pelan membuat helai helai rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan mengisyaratkan semua baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, nah ayo..sekarang aku antar kalian mengenal sekolah ini" Chanyeol menggamit pinggang Baekhyun, berjalan lebih dulu sementara Luhan berjalan di belakang mereka sambil matanya menyelidiki tiap detil bangunan ini.

.

.

Luhan sudah merasa kakinya akan patah, dia tak menyangka menggunakan heels akan semengerikan ini jika dipakai untuk mengelilingi sekolah yang dia kutuk karena sangat besar. Mari berdoa agar gadis ini tidak tersesat esok hari.

"Nah, yang ini kolam renangnya, kau bisa menggunakannya kapan saja. Selalu terbuka dua puluh empat jam" sementara Chanyeol masih asyik berbicara menjelaskan –yang lebih terlihat seperti menjelaskan pada Baekhyun saja karena nampaknya dia melupakan Luhan yang tertinggal di belakang sana-. Luhan menyeka keringat yang muncul di keningnya, membasahi poni pirangnya lalu menghela nafas lelah. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang seperti memiliki dunia sendiri di depan, sangat jauh untuk bisa ia susul.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benci saat seperti ini" dia menggerutu, berjalan tertatih menuju bangku terdekat lalu menghempaskan pantatnya disana sambil mendesah lega. Tangannya turun mengurut pergelangan kaki dan ujungnya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. High heels hijau toskanya sudah ia lepas, tergeletak pasrah begitu saja di lantai.

Luhan mendongak, menatap langit langit baja yang menaungi kolam renang indoor ini, tempatnya begitu luas, dan sunyi hingga membuat Luhan bergidik sendiri membayangkan ada sosok jahat yang akan menenggelamkannya di air. Dan sebelum semua itu terjadi, Luhan sudah menyambar heelsnya lalu kabur dengan kaki telanjang keluar area kolam renang.

Gadis itu terengah, dia paling tidak suka ditinggal di tempat sepi, dia benci dengan khayalan tingkat tingginya yang akan menampakan hantu atau orang jahat atau semacamnya. Tangannya merapikan helai rambut yang sedikit awut-awutan, sibuk membenahi diri karena demi Tuhan…dia terlihat berantakan sekarang. Dengan kaki telanjang dan fakta bahwa sekarang ia sendirian di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali, Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Tiupan angin berhembus membelai wajahnya, membuat gadis cantik itu akhirnya mendongak setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia temui adalah, ia berdiri di hamparan padang rumput yang luas berpadu serasi dengan langit biru yang menghampar lega diatasnya. Terlihat beberapa kuda sedang merumput di tengah padang, dengan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi serta sapuan sinar senja keemasan membuatnya merasa seperti seorang model di music video yang sering ia lihat di acara musik. Bibir mungilnya membulat terpana, dia tak menyangka kalau sekolah ini begitu hebat hingga punya tempat seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak mengutuk sang ibu yang mengirimnya diasingkan ke tempat macam ini, demi Tuhan..Luhan rasanya tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Pemandangan ini terlalu sulit untuk di lewatkan, terlalu indah sampai-sampai Luhan tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari balik pintu istal kuda yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada.

Drap…drap..drap..

"Hey kau" sebuah suara yang sedikit tinggi terdengar seiring derap kaki kuda yang menghampiri Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget, langsung membalikkan badannya dan menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tak terlalu terlihat wajahnya akibat silau mentari senja, tengah duduk dengan gagahnya di atas seekor kuda hitam yang meringkik pelan. Badannya tegap dibalut pakaian berkuda yang elegan, boots, serta helm yang terpancang di kepala si pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pemuda itu menatap Luhan antara datar dan tak suka sementara Luhan berusaha menghalau silaunya mentari dengan jemarinya. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas siapa yang sedang duduk diatas kuda hitam tangguh itu.

"Eh? A..aku?" Luhan tergagap, bingung menjawab apa sementara si pemuda berdehem meminta penjelasan segera.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tersesat" Luhan menjawab pelan nyaris mencicit. Dia terdiam menunduk memainkan ujung blousenya yang senada dengan rok tutu yang sedang ia pakai.

"Hah..dasar anak baru~" pemuda itu bergumam, ia membuang pandangannya dari Luhan kearah lain, mendengus dan terdiam. Luhan ikut diam, bingung mau berbuat apa, ingin pergi tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini.

Mereka masih sama-sama diam hingga lima menit berikutnya, dan akhirnya si pemuda membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Ayo naik, kuantar kau ke asrama" dia berujar pendek, lalu memimpin kudanya untuk berjalan beberapa langkah hingga sinar mentari tak lagi menghalau penglihatan Luhan. Sekarang gadis itu bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda dengan lebih jelas, garis rahangnya begitu jelas dengan ekspresi yang terasa familiar untuk Luhan. Dia merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini. Luhan terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat dimana ia melihat wajah ini, dan tadaa~~ ya! Pemuda ini, yang ada di foto 'Student of The Year' yang ia lihat di lobi tadi pagi.

"Eh..anu, apa kau laki-laki Student of the Year itu" tanya Luhan, nampak menghiraukan perintah pemuda tadi untuk naik ke kudanya.

"Bukan, kau salah orang, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat naik sebelum aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Sekedar info,jarang ada siswa yang mengunjungi tempat ini"pemuda itu mendengus sebal, menggoyang-goyang tali kekangnya menunggu Luhan untuk segera naik. Luhan menggigit bibirnya cemas, takut-takut dia menatap si pemuda yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Err…aku tidak tahu cara naik ke kudamu" cicit Luhan, mundur selangkah setelah pemuda tadi mengerang frustasi.

"Ya ampun, nona..kau benar-benar menyusahkan ya!" dia melompat turun, membuat kudanya mundur terkejut. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk hidung si kuda menenangkan sebelum menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan nyaris tercekat menatap wajah tampan yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Yaahh~walaupun dengan ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan tidak menyenangkan, tapi itu cukup membuat sesuatu di dasar perut Luhan bergejolak dan menimbulkan reaksi berupa rona kemerahan di pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

Pemuda tersebut menunjuk sadel yang terletak di sisi kuda, dia nampak sedikit kaget menyadari bahwa kaki Luhan masih telanjang tanpa memakai apapun. Luhan nampak menyadari itu hingga ia hanya meringis manatap si pemuda.

"Nah, sekarang kau agak meloncat ke atas" titahnya, Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mengkhawatirkan roknya yang tergolong pendek. Demi apapun, dia sangat maluuu~

"Ya! Tunggu apalagi? Cepat naik!" seru si pemuda lagi kini dengan intonasi serta suara yang lebih tinggi dan keras, Luhan meremas lagi ujung blouse-nya gugup.

"Anu..err sunbae~ rok-ku" gadis tersebut mencicit, menunjuk-nunjuk rok tutu yang ujungnya menyentuh sedikit banyak di atas lutut. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah lalu bersidekap membalikkan badan.

"Cepat naik sekarang" perintahnya lagi, dan kali ini Luhan dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia bisa menaiki kuda itu. Kuda hitamnya sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga si pemuda akhirnya harus turun tangan mengelus kepala si kuda untuk menenangkannya.

"Hft~akhirnya" desah Luhan lega, ia menatap si pemuda yang sekarang berbalik menatapnya. Pemuda itu ikut naik dengan sigap dan cepat duduk di belakangnya, tidak seperti Luhan yang harus susah payah memanjat punggung kuda hitam tersebut. Tangan si pemuda menyusup dari balik pinggang Luhan meraih tali kekang untuk mengendalikan kudanya, nyaris membuat Luhan memekik kaget.

"Namaku Oh Sehun" gumam si pemuda, kali ini menghentak pelan sadelnya membuat kuda hitam itu berjalan pelan. Luhan menunduk malu, suara pemuda bernama Sehun ini terasa membakar telinganya, terlalu…..seksi? entahlah, beruntung Sehun duduk di belakangnya jadi pemuda itu tak perlu melihat wajah Luhan yang merona parah.

"Aku Xi Luhan" dan begitulah, hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi akhir pembicaraan dari mereka berdua. Selanjutnya hanya sepoi angin yang dan derap kaki kuda yang menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup jauh menuju sebuah bangunan besar dengan cat merah muda mendominasi dindingnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan mengutuk jantungnya yang tidak mau diam dan serasa mau loncat, hembusan nafas hangat Sehun serasa menerpa puncak rambutnya, membuat gadis itu benar-benar ingin kabur saja.

'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku!' ,

.

.

"Terima kasih sunbae" Luhan membungkuk setelah meloncat turun dari kuda hitam milik Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bergumam menanggapi, Luhan sibuk merapikan poninya. Berharap lelaki yang masih setia duduk di atas kudanya itu tak melihat rona merah muda memenuhi wajahnya.

"A..aku pergi dulu sunbae. Sampai jumpa" Luhan tergagap, meremas lagi ujung blousenya dan baru saja hendak berlari masuk kedalam gedung asrama putri di belakangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun memanggilnya, lantang dan keras.

"Hey! Xi Luhan!" gulp..'Tuhan, sembunyikan aku!' Luhan menjerit dalam hati, takut-takut berbalik kebelakang dan menatap Sehun lagi.

"Ya sunbae?" suaranya begitu kecil sampai sampai Luhan optimis kalau Sehun bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu seperti itu..kau cantik. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa"

Deg!

Dan begitulah, Sehun memacu kudanya berlari kecil meninggalkan asrama putri kembali ke lapangan belakang untuk mengembalikan kuda hitamnya masuk ke istal. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Apa? dia bilang apa tadi?"

Xi Luhan, mari berdoa agar jantungmu kembali normal.

**TBC**

**kritik dan sara di tunggu~ :****


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Black Horse**

**Author: kingradin**

**Genre: School life**

**Main Pair: HunHan / Han! Fem / GS**

**Baek, Lay, Xiu, Tao, D.O all fem!**

**Rate : T**

Seoul Foregin High School, Spring

Hari ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru,dan pagi Luhan sudah dimulai dengan terobosan sinar fajar yang menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa ampun. Membuat gadis berpiyama sutra itu mengerang lirih, sementara seorang gadis lain dengan mata bulat hanya tertawa kecil mendapati respon Luhan atas ulahnya membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar.

"Selamat pagi putri Luhan" canda gadis bermata bulat tersebut, menghampiri ranjangnya yang berseprai linen ungu muda yang terlihat begitu lembut. Ranjang ungu itu sudah tertata rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan ranjang berseprai merah muda di sebelahnya yang masih acak-acakan, tak lupa si empunya ranjang yang masih menggeliat nyaman diatasnya.

"Ugh..morning Kyungsoo" Luhan menyahut serak setelah meregangkan badannya dengan luwes layaknya seekor kucing. Dia menguap kecil, nampak tak acuh dengan teman sekamarnya yang menggeleng pasrah menatap kelakuan pewaris tunggal Xi Corporation.

"Cepat gosok gigi, mandi dan ganti baju nona muda..jika kau tak ingin terlambat" Kyungsoo mengedikan dagunya kearah jam dinding yang nyaris menunjuk angka setengah delapan. Tinggal tiga puluh menit tersisa dan Luhan rasa ia akan yah…sedikit terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah? Lagipula keping hazel jernih Luhan baru saja menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah terbalut seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi, rok kotak-kotak merah hitam dipadu blazer hitam dan sebuah dasi pita merah besar di lehernya melekat pas di tubuh mungil milik Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan ingin cepat-cepat mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terdengar seperti bibi Merlin, Kyung" gerutu Luhan, menyisiri rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya sendiri seraya berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

"Siapa itu bibi Merlin?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung, matanya membulat membuat ekspresinya semakin menggemaskan.

"Pengasuhku" Luhan tertawa kecil dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo yang berupa rengutan imut dari perempuan mungil itu.

Mereka berdua baru saja berkenalan kemarin, dan sebagai teman sekamar, Luhan pikir Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang imut serta menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol. Dia sedikit banyak bersyukur Kyungsoo lah teman sekamarnya, gadis itu termasuk tipe yang cukup sulit mempercayai orang lain semenjak dirinya dinobatkan menjadi pewaris tunggal Xi Corp. Setelah penobatan tersebut, Luhan bukan lagi perempuan yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, dia harus pintar-pintar membaca ekspresi orang lain, membaca apakah ada maksud tersembunyi dari pertemanan mereka. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mengajaknya berteman semata-mata karena simbiosis mutualisme atau komensalisme atau parasistisme atau apalah itu. Luhan tidak ingin teman yang hanya ingin kecipratan untung atau hanya karena ia seorang pewaris tunggal. Ia ingin mempunyai seorang teman yang benar-benar tulus. Dan Kyungsoo kemungkinan adalah teman yang tulus itu, dilihat dari cara perempuan mungil itu berinteraksi dengannya serta tingkahnya yang menggemaskan membuat Luhan tak bisa menolak pesona Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati kamarnya telah kosong dengan ranjang merah mudanya yang sudah sangat rapi sekarang. Dapat gadis itu tebak kalau Kyungsoo lah pelaku utama dari ranjang miliknya, menilik Kyungsoo termasuk dalam golongan yang menjunjung tinggi kerapihan semenjak mengenalnya dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjuk tepat jam delapan, dia menghela nafas. Perkiraannya benar tentang dirinya akan terlambat, dia bahkan belum sempat mengeringkan helai keemasannya yang basah.

"Aku harus bergerak cepat" serunya lebih kepada perintah untuk dirinya sendiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja rias di sudut kamar, meraih hair dryer putih lalu segera mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu sehingga rambutnya masih setengah basah dan Luhan membiarkan rambutnya terurai begitu saja berharap angin akan mengeringkannya nanti. Ia buru-buru mengikat dasi pita lebarnya menyerupai simpul manis, tak mengancingkan blazernya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah memakai sepatunya asal.

Derap langkahnya menggema memenuhi sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi, Luhan rasanya kacau sekali. Ia bahkan tak dapat menemukan dimana kelasnya, tangannya menggenggam erat peta sekolahnya, disana tertulis kelas 1-2 ada di lantai empat, tapi dimana itu?

Perempuan itu sudah bolak-balik menyusuri lorong tapi rasanya semua kelas terlihat sama saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kelas 1-2 yang seharus sudah ia masuki sekarang.

'Ya Tuhan, kirimkan malaikat penolongmu' Luhan mendesah frustasi, dia tiba di sebuah perempatan, dan rasanya melihat peta sudah tak berguna lagi. Tangannya mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal, dia lelah berlari dari asrama ke bangunan sekolah yang jaraknya ampun-ampunan. Ditambah lift yang harusnya bisa ia gunakan sedang di perbaiki, jadi mau tak mau gadis itu harus bersusah-susah setengah berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai empat. Tuhan… Luhan tak sanggup lagi, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding mengambil nafas sejenak. Matanya kembali melirik jam tangan bertahtakan butiran permata mungil yang di desain sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat modis yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang cantik. Sudah hampir jam sembilan dan dia melewatkan jam pertama pelajaran. Apa-apaan ini, semoga saja orang tuanya tak tahu kalau anak kesayangannya ini terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.

"Hey nona, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Membolos hah?!" Luhan terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara menggema merambati dinding-dinding koridor yang sepi. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang siswa laki-laki dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh menghampiri dirinya. Luhan tak dapat melihatnya begitu jelas mengingat dia tidak memakai kacamata minusnya sekarang.

"Ya! Kau membolos huh?" sekarang laki-laki itu sudah sampai tepat di depan hidung Luhan, dan tadaaa…tebak siapa? Dia.. Oh Sehun, siswa bergelarkan Student of The Year yang membuatnya berdebar kemarin sore.

"Eh~su-sunbae. Anii..tidak seperti itu" Luhan menggeleng panik, berusaha mencegah Sehun berfikir yang tidak-tidak lebih jauh lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini anak baru?" sengit Sehun, matanya yang memang sipit memicing membuatnya semakin terlihat kecil. Luhan ingin mundur lagi, tapi dinding sialan di belakangnya sudah menahannya untuk tidak menjauh dari lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Anu..sunbae. Sepertinya..aku tersesat?" cicit Luhan, ingin rasanya dia beringsut mengecil lalu hilang dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya lama, tapi gadis itu tak bisa membaca sinar mata yang ada di dalam mata Sehun. Pikirannya nampak tak terbaca, namun semua itu langsung berakhir begitu Sehun menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menyusuri koridor. Luhan tergagap-gagap, persis seperti ikan yang baru diangkat naik ke darat. Perempuan itu tak mengerti kondisi apalagi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sehun cepat, tak menghiraukan Luhan yang berlari kecil berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang besar-besar.

"Apanya?" Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, matanya menatap punggung lebar Sehun di depannya.

Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba dan Luhan sukses menabrak punggungnya begitu saja tanpa ada usaha pengereman.

"Auw!" gadis itu berjengit pelan, mengelus ujung hidungnya yang baru saja menubruk punggung lelaki di depannya. Sehun berbalik, menatap Luhan datar dan kembali bertanya.

"Maksudku, dimana kelasmu anak baru? Kau ini, bagaimana bisa sih kau masuk sekolah ini" cibirnya. Luhan semakin mengkeret, tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh Sehun. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Err..1-2" dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali menyeret Luhan menyusuri koridor. Mengulang kembali kegiatan mari-mengimbangi-langkah-besar-sehun yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit lalu.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas dengan papan kayu cendana serta tinta keemasan bertuliskan 'Class 1-2'di atas pintunya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan, melepas genggamannya dan menatap perempuan itu lamat-lamat.

"Sudah sampai" ujarnya datar.

"Ah? Ya baiklah, terima kasih banyak sunbae~"Luhan menunduk dalam, hendak mengetuk pintu kelas namun tangannya kembali di cegah Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi sunbae?" Tanya Luhan bingung, matanya berusaha mencari apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh namja itu. Tapi nihil, entah kenapa Sehun begitu tak terbaca, membuat Luhan menjadi penasaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Sebaiknya kau mengingat jalan menuju kelasmu..nona Xi" Sehun mendesis berbahaya, tangannya naik dan seolah semuanya bergerak slow motion, jemari panjang Sehun dengan entengnya menoyor jidat Luhan hingga perempuan itu terdiam.

Demi apapun yang kudus di bumi, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang berani menoyor jidat berharga Luhan selama tujuh belas tahun sekian bulan ia hidup. Dan kejadian ini…cukup membuat gadis itu shock. Ya! Dia akan mengingat kejadian ini! Dia akan melingkari kalendernya dan Luhan akan menulis kejadian ini dengan stabilo merah besar di buku hariannya nanti sepulang sekolah.

.

.

"Kau beruntung sekali Miss Kim mau mengampunimu karena terlambat, Lu" Kyungsoo menyedot susu kotak rasa pisang yang ia beli dari kafetaria, tangannya memegang nampan berisikan steak domba serta beberapa kentang rebus yang dibumbui lada hitam menggoda dan juga saus yang membuat hidangan itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Berbeda dengan nampan milik Luhan yang berisikan seporsi sushi juga beberapa tempura serta salad. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, mencari meja kosong untuk mereka tempati selama istirahat makan siang.

"Sepertinya semua meja penuh Lu" Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

"Kita bergabung saja dengan perempuan itu" sahut Luhan riang, ia menghampiri seorang siswa perempuan yang makan dengan khidmat sendirian di pojokan. Rambutnya hitam panjang, di kepang longgar tapi tidak nampak kampungan, terlihat sangat cocok malah dengan wajahnya yang sangat oriental.

"Halo, boleh kami bergabung disini?" Luhan sediit membungkuk, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari perempuan itu. Siswa perempuan tadi mendongak, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget karena terdapat kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya yang cantik.

"Ah..ya, tentu saja" suaranya terdengar lembut dan kecil sampai-sampai Luhan harus mendengarkan dengan amat seksama. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergumam terima kasih, kemudian mengambil duduk di seberang gadis itu.

"Hai, namaku Xi Luhan" Luhan tersenyum pada gadis di depannya. Dia tampak malu-malu, kepalanya menunduk membuat helai helainya yang hitam legam sedikit jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Hai..err..namaku Hwang Zitao" dia tersenyum malu, suaranya kecil dan merdu sementara logat cina terdengar kental dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Hai, aku Kyungsoo..teman Luhan. Kami dari kelas 1-2" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, tangannya sibuk memotong daging domba di piringnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang dapat muat dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian Luhan, Kyugsoo. Aku kelas 1-1" Zitao kini mula berani mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan senyum manis yang terlihat sangat pas di wajahnya yang tirus.

"Wahh~kau pasti sangat pintar ya Zitao-ssi" bibir mungil Luhan membulat kagum lalu meletakan sumpitnya sebelum bertepuk tangan kecil dengan heboh. Membuat Zitao merona malu dan memainkan helai rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan.

"Xie xie" Zitao mengangguk kecil, sangat manis sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk aduk kuah sup miso yang masih mengepul dari mangkuk di depannya. Luhan mulai menyuap segulung sushi kedalam mulutnya, merasakan telur salmon dan buah alpukat yang melebur jadi satu, menciptakan perpaduan rasa dan memenuhi tiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Perempuan itu mendesah senang, rasa lelahnya lenyap begitu saja setelah menyantap hidangan makan siang hari ini. Dia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya mengasingkan anak semata wayangnya itu dari dunia luar. Mengurungnya seharian di rumah, home schooling, belajar tata krama, belajar piano, manajemen keuangan dan banyak lagi..hah..semua itu membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Beruntung tempat pengasingannya kali ini membuatnya dapat merasakan kembali masa remajanya yang ia rasa sempat hilang.

.

.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang asyik membicarakan beberapa film komedi yang sedang hot di korea akhir-akhir ini. Pengetahuan gadis itu tentang film yang sedang ngetrend sangatlah minim, bagaimana bisa ia update film apa yang sedang in sementara ia harus menyantap buku manajemen yang tebalnya melebihi novel Harry Potter ketujuh, jadi untuk menghindari orang lain menangkap kebodohannya itu lebih baik Luhan diam dan menjadi pendegar yang baik.

Dia mengunyah tempura terakhirnya sebelum meletakan sumpit alumuniumnya tenang di sisi piring yang sudah bersih. Kyungsoo dan Zitao masih asyik ngobrol, dan Luhan tak tahu harus menimpali apa. Manik mata hazel jernihnya melirik jam tangan yang terletak di atas urat nadinya, masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk, dia melarikan bola matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Mendapati siswa siswi yang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain, dan bisa Luhan pastikan kebanyakan sedang membicarakan harta kekayaan mereka masing-masing. Dilihat dari bagaimana segerombolan siswi di meja yang tak jauh darinya tertawa sombong satu sama lain.

"Kemarin kami bertemu dengan pewaris tunggal Xi Corp" tiba-tiba saja selintas suara berat dan sedikit keras menegur pendengaran Luhan. Sudah ia bilang kalau telinganya itu sangat sensitive dengan kata 'pewaris tunggal Xi Corp'. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mata cantik Luhan menemukan dimana dirinya sedang di perbincangkan. Mejanya tak jauh dari meja Luhan duduk, gadis itu memicingkan matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menjulang walau sedang duduk tengah bermesraan dengan gadis mungil yang ia kenali sebagai Baekhyun.

Luhan mengutuk dua makhluk itu dalam hati karena melupakan dirinya dalam acara tur keliling sekolah kemarin sore, seenak jidat saja meninggalkan gadis seorang diri di tempat yang ia tak kenal sama sekali. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya walau agak terganggu dengan cekikikan Zitao yang Luhan tak sangka bisa seheboh itu.

"Namanya Luhan, Yeollie~" Luhan menahan ekspresi ingin muntahnya ketika Baekhyun meninju pelan dada bidang Chanyeol dan namja itu meringis sakit pura-pura. Ya ampun, drama picisan apalagi yang sekarang menodai matanya? –'

"Oh ya, aku mellihatnya kemarin saat di lobi, dia terlihat seperti anak hilang kau tau" sebuah suara berat lainnya menimpali, suara yang berasal dari seorang yang tak kalah tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Seragamnya agak sedikit berantakan sementara rambutnya acak-acakan –mungkin sengaja- tapi membuatnya terlihat keren, tak lupa wajahnya yang sedikit kebarat-baratan semakin membuat pesona dan karisma terpancar gila-gilaan dari dirinya.

"Ya, dia memang anak hilang~" suara lain yang terasa familiar menyahuti si namja tinggi. Kali ini jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdenyut, sesosok laki-laki yang sangat ia hapal wajahnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki itu sibuk membalik halaman Koran sekolah di atas meja, tak begitu menggubris teman-temannya yang kembali sibuk berdiskusi tentang si pewaris tunggal Xi Corp. Luhan nyaris tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu, ia merasa seperti terpaku pada tiap lekukan garis wajah Sehun. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang sunbae-nya yang misterius sementara gadis itu tak menyadari kalau sekarang ia sudah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kyungsso dan Zitao.

"Luhannie~" Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, gadis itu mengerjap kaget dan menyambar tangan Kyungsoo reflex.

"Apa yang sedang kau tatap sih?" Zitao kali ini ikut bertanya, membalikan badannya dan mengikuti kemana arah pandang Luhan tertuju. Perempuan cina itu terkesiap kaget, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit sementara mata pandanya membulat, sedetik kemudian rona merah muda mewarnai pipinya yang tirus.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Zitao bingung, matanya semakin terlihat besar dan Luhan tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis di sampingnya ini dengan alasan gemas.

"Kau naksir dia?" perempuan cina itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan sambil berbisik seolah ini adalah top secret yang benar-benar tak boleh orang ketahui. Luhan mengernyit bingung, alisnya bertaut lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sama tidak tahunya.

"Siapa yang siapa?" Luhan ikut berbisik, menatap blank kearah Zitao. Perempuan cina itu melirik meja dimana Sehun dan teman-temannya berada.

"Kris ge?"

"HAH?" oke, tolong siapa saja sembunyikan Luhan dari tatapan-tatapan lapar para siswa yang seolah ingin menerkamnya. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak lupa Kyungsoo yang turut serta membekap mulut Luhan sampai gadis itu megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

"Lepaskan aku Kyung~" Luhan menggerutu, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya sementara gadis mungil di sebelahnya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Siapa pula itu Kris ge" tangan Luhan naik mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Zitao mengedikan bahunya sambil mengaduk sisa kuah sup miso di mangkuknya.

"Itu, yang tinggi dengan wajah kebarat-baratan. Mantan pacarku" perempuan cina itu menjawab santai sebelum menyeruput jus strawberrynya dengan anggun. Luhan ternganga, ya ampun…semuanya salah paham disini. Gadis itu sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bisa main ke kamarku kapan-kapan untuk minta tips bagaimana menakluan Kris ge~" Zitao lagi-lagi membuka suaranya, dan ekspresi Luhan sudah seperti orang yang tidak buang air besar seminggu.

.

.

Suara goresan pena dan kertas yang beradu memenuhi ruang kelas, tak ada suara selain hembusan nafas masing-masing dan coretan pena ke kertas. Seluruh siswa sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan matematika dengan tenang dan khidmat, termasuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang.

Luhan memilin rambutnya kala menemui soal yang sedikit membuatnya mengernyit tak mengerti, sementara gadis di sebelahnya asyik mengerjaan tumpuan kertas soal itu tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

Knock..knock..knock..

Pintu di ketuk, membuat ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap langsung menggemakan suara ketukan. Seorang namja dengan seragam yang begitu rapi mengulas senyum kepada seluruh penjuru kelas termasuk kearah Miss Lee yang sekarang menaikan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang siswi dengan rambut coklat gelap di kuncir kuda tinggi tinggi, menampakan lehernya yang jenjang. Bibirnya turut mengulas senyum, menciptakan sebuah lesung pipi yang manis di sana.

"Ada keperluan apa Junmyeon-ssi?" Miss Lee menatap dua orang siswa itu dari mejanya, sementara namja yang di panggil Junmyeon beserta asistennya menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Saya mohon waktunya sebentar untuk mendata ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan dipilih para murid baru, Miss Lee" lagi-lagi lelaki bernama Junmyeon itu tersenyum manis. Beberapa siswi tampak berkasak-kusuk membicarakan lelaki di depan kelas itu. Miss Lee hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Junmyeon dan asistennya yang manis ekerja.

Junmyeon melangkah ke tengah-tengah, berdehem seraya menatap seluruh isi kelas.

"Halo semuanya, perkenalkan aku Kim Junmyeon, ketua siswa tahun ini. Hari ini aku akan membagikan formulir ekstrakulikuler yang harus kalian isi, disana juga ada jadwal ekstrakulikuler kalian dan kegiatan akan dimulai minggu depan. Mohon semuanya untuk ikut aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah, terima kasih" pidatonya singkat, pada, dan jelas. Tak lupa senyuman yang seperti enggan pergi dari wajah tampannya yang menenangkan. Luhan bisa mendengar Junmyeon memanggil asistennya 'Yixing'dari tempatnya berada.

Yixing membagikan seluruh formulir dengan senyuman manisnya, beberapa siswa laki-laki terlihat mengerling kearah Yixing membuat perempuan itu berdehem gugup. Dia melirik Junmyeon dan namja itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan sudah mendapatkan formulirnya, matanya naik turun membaca berbagai macam pilihan di kertas putih itu. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang langsung mencentang kolom memasak disana.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia bingung, matanya berlari ke seluruh kelas melihat bahwa teman-temannya yang lain sudah asyik membicarakan ekskul apa yang mereka pilih, sementara kertas di genggaman Luhan masih belum terjamah. Gadis itu semakin bingung, matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela dan detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah…sebuah kepala berambut coklat terlihat menyembul berjalan disana, Luhan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang lewat di sebelah kelasnya itu adalah Sehun.

Tring!

Entah ilham darimana, tapi sekarang tangan Luhan bergerak sendiri mencentang kolom berkuda.

**TBC**

**oke, ini gajels, ga greget, dan TBC-nya ga banget T^T ya pokoknya kritik dan saran di tunggu lah yaaa~ :***


End file.
